The Maze Of Love And Doom
by Nightmare of Dreams
Summary: The tree friends end up in a situation, they don't remember who anyone is due to something that happened. There are traps in this maze, they must find away out of it and not be killed. Horror, Drama, Mystery, Super natural and Romance. Rated M for sexual scenes and Gore scenes.


**I DO NOT OWN HAPPY TREE FRIEND!**

**Genre: Horror, Drama, Mystery, Super natural and Romance.**

**Summary: **

**The tree friends end up in a situation, they don't remember who anyone is due to something that happened. There are traps in this maze, they must find away out of it and not be killed.**

**How they got here is a mystery, but no one will know until-That's enough information I'm giving you guys, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Maze and its Victims..

**Flaky's POV:**

Waking up, I heard noises around me which made me cower in fear. I didn't know where I was or who was here. I sat up in the corner of the small room and looked around. It was a red room with nothing good on it." The room had 4 doors that lead to one room. I looked around and saw a boy with green hair on the floor. I gasped and crawled over to him, being week for some odd reason.

I looked at the male and blushed lightly seeing how handsome he was. He was wearing an army outfit and combat boots, his hat was on the floor besides him which went with his outfit. I saw him twitched and moved back quickly into the corner and saw him get up.

"Where am I...?" the male muttered and looked around and spotted me. He knelt down in front of me and looked at me as I was shaking from fear. This man made me feel unsafe around him but I didn't know why, he had that aura that was protective and calm. "Sorry did I scare you?" he softly asked me.

I shook my head at him and replied. "N-N-No..." I stuttered looking at him as he gave a small smile. "I'm Flippy and you are?" he asked me as I gave a shy look to him. "F-Flaky..." I squeaked and he smiled at me. "Its nice to meet you Flaky." he softly said to me.

We both got up and looked around the room. We were about to go into another room until a blue haired male appeared out of it making them look at him. "Well hello!" the blue haired male said to me and Flippy. I hide behind Flippy as Flippy looked at him. "And you are?"

"I am Splendid and you both are?" Splendid asked us. Splendid was wearing a blue track suit and red mask around his eyes too see through. He looked at me and I shuffled behind Flippy shyly which made him awe. "Shes so cute." he smiled as Flippy nodded in agreement. "I am Flippy and this is Flaky." he said to Splendid.

"Well its nice too meet you both!" Splendid happily said. "Okay, then does anyone know how we got here then?" he asked them as Flippy shook his head. "I was making food for... I can't remember who it was but after that everything went dark..." he said to them. "What about you guys?" Flaky looked at them and shyly spoke. "I was setting the table for my meal and then I don't know..."

"Well, I was flying around chasing after these two idiots and then I was knocked out and brought here." Splendid explained. "D-Do you think there are other people here?" Flaky asked them as Flippy shrugged. "Only one way to find out." he said to them as he went towards the door on the right. He went inside and stopped jumping back as lasers shot around the room. Flippy manages to make it out the way and looked at them. "What the hell!?"

I found a red note on the wall and read it loud. "These rooms contain a trap, only one room if safe from the doors you go through. You must find the way out by using these codes, good luck." Flippy went through the other door that Splendid went through. "Lets go through that one then." Flippy said as they went through the door, another note on the wall. "You have found the safe room, but you wont be so safe..."

I screamed as something grabbed her ankle. I looked down to see a girl with a pink bow in her hair looking at me helplessly. Splendid helped the girl up, the girl had pink short hair that was shoulder length a cute pink dress that had blood stains on and white tights that were ripped.

"What happened?" Splendid asked her as the girl cried hugging him tightly. I looked at Flippy who was trying to test the doors out, encase another trapped appeared. "I-I was attacked by lasers in a room and my friend got injured! He told me to get help!"

Splendid nodded. "Guys we gotta go help this person out." he said to them as I nodded. "Do you remember which way you came?" Splendid asked her as she nodded. "Y-Yes... I'm Giggles." she said shakily due to shock. "I'm Splendid, this is Flaky and that's Flippy." Splendid introduced us all. I looked at them and knew this was gonna cost us our life's...

**Flippy's POV:**

At the moment I've checked through the doors and so far I've found one safe room but we had to find Giggles friend before continuing on. I took a pen out of my pocket and drew a X on the door so I remembered which room we had to go in. I looked over at Flaky and smiled, she gave me a shy smile and a hint of a blush on her cheeks which made me smirk which caused her to blush more.

Flaky looked away from me as I laughed lightly. I petted her head and looked at Splendid and Giggles. "We'll stay here, It's best to know we can retrace our steps encase of anything bad." I spoke. The truth is I wanted to spend time with Flaky, I don't know why to be honest, I guess its just something I want to do.

Splendid nodded. "I'll take Giggles to find her friend, for the mean time you two stay here and find more safe rooms and come back here, Okay?" I nodded as they went through the other rooms, now I couldn't hear them. I sat down against the wall tiredly and looked at Flaky who was sat next to me.

She looks adorable...I looked at her legs that were out in front of her, they were so thin and smooth. My eyes traveled to her skirt that was half way of her knee's and thighs. I couldn't help but stare now until Flaky coughed lightly making me blush and look up at her. She was blushing a dark shade of red at the moment which made her look cuter than before.

"Flippy... we've met before haven't we...?" Flaky asked him as I raised a brow. "What do you mean?" I asked her as Flaky looked over at me. "W-Well... it is a feeling, you were making Dinner and I was setting the table... I also have this necklace that says Flippy on..." Flaky said as she shown me the necklace. I looked at her as he shown her the necklace of his own that said Flaky. I placed her on my lap and looked at her.

I leaned into kiss her until I heard the foot steps meaning they were returning. I placed her off my lap quickly and took off my jacket and wrapped it around her and stayed close to her, my hand holding hers but they wouldn't notice it though. I saw the door open to my left and we saw Splendid and Giggles return with a girl with a pine tree necklace, a boy with no arms and another boy with a bunny hoddie on.

"Who are these guys then?" I asked as Flaky was a sleep, her head on my shoulder. "The guy with no arms is Handy, the bunny guy is cuddles and the girl is Petunia." Splendid said as I nodded. "So there are more people here..." he sighed softly as Splendid nodded.

"We found a corpse of a guy with an Afro, he was cut into pieces and his blood was splattered all over the walls." Handy told them as Flippy shook his head quickly. He didn't want to tell them his secret, it could ruin his trust with these guys - worst of all... he could lose the trust of Flaky.

* * *

**Woo! Sorry for how short it is, the next chapter is gonna be all gorey for you guys due to it being a horror fanfic. This is my first horror and at the moment it kind of sucks... but review and give me ideas?**

**REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: **November 10th


End file.
